The present invention relates generally to a control for a loader boom, and in particular, to a loader boom control designed to maintain consistent boom performance regardless of the operator to avoid boom stall problems.
Numerous types of machines are available that can be equipped with one or more tools to perform a work function. One type of such a work machine is commonly called a wheel loader and may be used to load material from a pile. One problem with loaders, though, is that some operators tend to be more adept at maneuvering the boom into and picking up a load of material. A skilled operator uses an appropriate boom velocity and traction force/rimpull to enable the bucket to smoothly pick up as much material as possible. If an operator is not skilled in maneuvering the boom to the pile, it may directly affect the loader's performance. The operator may cause the bucket on the boom to become stuck or stalled in the material, requiring additional time and manipulation to free it.
In other words, the velocity in which the boom is directed to the pile and the traction force employed have a direct impact on the efficiency of digging material from the pile. Trapping of the boom can happen in different conditions when the combined effects of the material and the machine's own tractive effort exceed the forces required to break the boom free from the pile.
It is, therefore, an object of the subject invention to provide a loader having a boom with a control to maintain consistent performance of the loading operation regardless of the operator. Such a system would enable a less skilled operator to close the gap with a skilled operator without requiring the same level of experience or training. It is a further object of the invention to reduce or eliminate stalling or trapping of the boom based upon operator inexperience and failure to achieve optimal boom velocity. A further object of the invention is to calculate and compare the boom velocity to an optimal velocity in order to improve the efficiency and help prevent trapping of the boom. An additional object of the invention is to provide a control system for the boom of a loader that actively monitors its boom performance and adjusts the power train to maintain the same boom performance regardless of the operator. An additional object of the invention is to provide operator adjustment to allow the operator to adjust the setting for different operating conditions. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the descriptions and drawings which follow.